All Things Together
by The Blue Queen of Clubs
Summary: When the Sohma's move to Karakura town and get caught up with the soulreapers, chaos erupts. What will Akito do when she loses her control over the Sohmas? Slight HaruxOC, IchiHime KyoxTohru RenRuk and more! Kinda crack-ish...is posted on my other account as well, but that one is going to be edited to be less crack-ish.
1. They All Meet

All Things Together

Chapter 1: They All Meet

**Wolfie-chan: So this was this wonderful idea I had. It's a story of love, terrible-ness, pain, and family….It's a Bleach/Fruits Basket CROSSOVER! :D I hope you guys like it. Also, you should know it's set a while after the Winter War. Gin, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Nel, Szayel, Halibel, Starrk (and Lilynette), Tesra (Nnoitra's fracción), Mila Rose Apache and Sung Sun (Halibel's fracción), and Wonderweiss survived and are now living in the Seireitei. Gin and Rangiku are married and have a teenage daughter, Kazuma Ichimaru. She was born during the Winter War and raised in secret by Rangiku and Izuru Kira. Ichigo is dating Orihime, Renji is dating Rukia, and all is well. Renji and Rukia are currently in the human world going to school, along with Grimmjow and Chihiro (an oc of mine).**

** Our lovely Sohma family has had to move to Karakura Town, taking Tohru Honda with them. Arisa Uotani went with them because she and Kureno are secretly dating. You should also know I'm having everyone know Akito is a girl. And here's the story!**

Oo0oO

"Uhhhh..." Kyo rolled over and looked around. Why was he on the ground? Why wasn't he in his room at Shigure's house? Then he noticed that Tohru was next to him. "Whaa..." He rolled over and found himself face to face with Hatsuharu.

"Why are we here?" Haru's voice was thick with sleep, signifying that he, too, had just woken up.

"Ummmm…" Kyo sighed. He'd hoped Haru would know, but apparently Haru didn't remember either.

"Yuki's next to me and R-Rin is next to him." Haru's voice faltered for a minute when he spoke of Rin, his former girlfriend.

"I think I remember…didn't we have to move to one of the other Sohma houses in some other town for some reason? And we got here really late?" Both Haru and Kyo started at the sound of Yuki's voice.

"Uhhhh maybe…ya I think you're right…" Kyo vaguely remembered that.

"EVERYBODY WAKEY WAKEY!" came the loud, sing-song voice of Ayame. "Oh Yuki, my beloved little brother, you are awake! Come, come with me quickly." And with that Ayame swept Yuki away, to the confusion of the now awake Tohru and Rin.

"Where-oh, I'm gonna go with them. Kureno~ " Rin, upon seeing that Haru was there, fled the scene while singing Kureno's name. Haru sighed dejectedly and got up. He looked down at his clothing. His clothes were all rumpled, but they would be fine. His choker was biting into his next, but it didn't really bother him. He grabbed his shoes and looked at Tohru and Kyo.

"You love-birds coming with me, or are you just gonna stay here." Kyo glared at Haru, then got up and helped Tohru up.

"Let's go see what's going on. I want to find Uo." Even in the early hours of the morning, Tohru was happy. Kyo and Haru quickly followed her out of the room and into a new room, where breakfast was being served and consumed.

"You didn't even bother to wait for us, I see." Haru shook his head, grabbed a plate and sat down as far away from Rin as possible.

"No need. We knew you would come anyway." Hatori answered matter of factly.

"Where's Yuki and Ayame?" Tohru's question made everyone look around, and realize that both people were indeed, missing.

"I WILL NOT WEAR THAT!" Yuki came out of a different door a minute later, fleeing his brother and a frilly looking dress. Shigure simply laughed. Things were fairly normal, even in a new place.

"What is all this ruckus? Should you not be getting ready for today?" Akito had walked into the room. Silence fell.

Oo0oO

"Hey! Did you here we have five new students in our class?" Orihime ran up to Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Grimmjow, and Chihiro, smiling brightly.

"Really? Do you think they'll be 'special'?" Chihiro had taken to calling people with high reitsus like herself 'special'.

"Maybe. I heard three of them are related. They're like cousins or something." Rukia added.

"Cool. Maybe they'll be in our class."

Oo0o

"Alright everyone, settle down." Ochi-sensei needed her class to be quiet so she could- "I'm going to introduce to you our four new students." On cue, Haru, Kyo, Yuki, Arisa, and Tohru walked in, Tohru next to Kyo. "Please introduce yourselves."

"Hi. I'm Yuki Sohma. I am pleased to meet you all."

"I'm Kyo Sohma."

"Hatsuharu Sohma.

"Hi! It's really nice to meet you all. I'm Tohru Honda!

"Hey. I'm Arisa Uotani, but just call me Uo."

The class just stared at the ensemble. "Yuki, you can sit right there, next to Uryu Ishida. Kyo, you can sit next to Tatsuki Arisawa. Hatsuharu-can I just call you Haru," here she received a nod from Haru" Haru, you can sit next to Ichigo Kurosaki, Arisa, you can sit next to Yasutora Sado," Chad, he put in "sorry, Chad, and Tohru, you can sit next to Orihime Inoue." Each person raised their hand as their name was said. Everyone took their seats, and class started…with Haru getting yelled at for putting his feet on the desk.

Oo0oO

"Hey Honda-san, Uotani-san, do you want to come eat lunch with me and my friends?" Orihime's loud, clear voice rang in the air.

"I'd love to, Inoue-san." Tohru grinned, then glanced at Uo.

"Sure. But you can just call me Uo."

"Of course. Come on!" Orihime started to lead them to Tatsuki.

"Wait...hey Orihime?" Tohru glanced back at the boys.

"Yes?"

"Can Yuki, Kyo, and Haru come too?"

"Of course!" Orihime laughed, then waited patiently as Tohru went to go get them. They all walked in silence until they came to Ichigo and their friends.

"Hey new kids." Grimmjow's voice was sharp.

"We have individual names, you know." Haru, who's white Haru-ness was wearing thin, was sharp back.

"Oh, right. You're Mr. Sit Back And Relax." Grimmjow retorted.

"You're one to talk. You just slept the entire time, being a-"

"Haru…" Yuki gave Haru a look, letting him know not to go black.

"I was being a-"

"GRIMMJOW! Don't be antagonistic!" Chihiro's loud voice rang through, making everyone laugh when Grimmjow went red. "I'm sorry about Grimmjow. He's not usually so bad, but he doesn't like the fact that there's another kid whose hair rivals his own." Chihiro smiled at the group. Yuki and Kyo laughed, Tohru and Arisa grinned, and Haru scowled.

Ichigo sighed. Another kid with as big a temper as Grimmjow. Great.

Oo0oO

**Wolfie-chan: Sorry it's so short. I didn't have a good place to stop, and if I kept going it would be way longer and it would have given away to much. So it's short.**

** Haru: Really short.**

** Grimmjow: Extremely fuckin' short.**

** Wolfie-chan: Neither of you write it, so SHUDDAP! Oh, and please R&R, people! **


	2. Chaos

All Things Together

Chapter 2: Chaos

**Wolfie-chan: Hey! I really hope you guys like this story, cause I love writing it. **** Here is chapter two. I know that the anime says Haru is a year younger, but I wanted to make him the same age. Also, they are all juniors this year, and Momiji is a sophomore. He's still pretty childish, but we all love him that way! **

** Kyo- Not me…**

** Wolfie-chan: Don't be a killjoy. I also meant to say that I've decided (and you will see) Haru is kind of like Momiji's older brother. Also, Machi and Arisa know about the curse… Here's the story!**

Oo0oO

"_Today you all get your own rooms. This house is set up exactly the same as the other Sohma house, so you can pick your rooms." Akito announced._

_ "I will share a room with my lovely Mine!" Ayame sang._

_ "Then I will share a room with Hatori!" Shigure agreed._

_ "No." Hatori disagreed._

_ "GO FIND YOUR ROOMS!" Akito screamed._

Oo0oO

Machi looked around. She was pretty sure this was where Tohru's friend Hana said they would be…but she couldn't be sure. She knocked on the door, and was greeted by a maid.

"Yes?"

"Ummm…Is Yuki Sohma here?" She asked.

"Yes he is. May I ask who you-"Here the maid was cut off by a new face.

"Machi? Awww, let her in." Haru grinned, "What are you doing here?"

"Yuki didn't even say goodbye. I wanted to come here, and since I live alone it was easy." Machi looked at Haru hopefully. "He is here, right."

"Of course. Yuki!" Haru called out for said Sohma Prince.

"What?" Yuki walked up, then did a double take when he saw Machi. "Machi! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. You didn't even say goodbye!"

"I'm now glad I didn't, because I would never have been able to see you otherwise." He grinned. Machi smiled back.

Haru commented "While I hate to be thee party pooper, I'm sick of being the third wheel. We have to go to school soon, but you can stay at the Sohma house if you want to. Then you could see Yuki all the time."

"I'd love too!" Machi grinned at them.

"Great!" Tohru had walked up and heard the end of the conversation. "But we don't want to be late for school."

"Let's go then." Kyo, too, had walked up.

"Ya!" Momiji ran up and joined them.

"Momiji. You are wearing a girl's outfit." Kyo shook his head.

"I know!"

Oo0oO

"Ahahaha! You cannot be serious. He's gonna wear that to class?!" Grimmjow's voice rang loud in the hallway, and soon many people were watching Momiji, who was wearing girls clothing.

"Why not? It looks better on me than normal clothing." Momiji's logic made sense, but that didn't cover the fact that it was still girls clothing.

"BECAUSE IT'S STUPID! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Grimmjow doubled over laughing as Momiji got tears in his eyes.

"It's s-stupid?"

"No. It's not." Haru ruffled Momiji's hair, then glared at Grimmjow.

"YES IT IS! IT'S THE STUPIDEST AND FUNNIEST THING EVER!" He shouted, still laughing, now along with most of the hallway. Momiji started to cry.

Haru looked Momiji in the eye "You're right. It does look better on you than normal clothes. And you should wear what you want." He looked up. Yuki and Kyo winced. Black Haru was out. "And you, you listen to me. You think you can go and be an asshole about Momiji's clothing because it's not what you expect? You think you have any right to insult him and his style? You, who thinks you're such a punk ass dude with your blue dyed hair and your tough guy clothes? You disgust me." With that, he punched the now not laughing Grimmjow in the gut and threw him into the wall.

Grimmjow, who hadn't been expecting that, roared. "YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, WITHH YOUR DUO DYED HAIR AND YOU CHOKERS!" And he tackled Haru, who dodged and punched Grimmjow in the face. Grimmjow grabbed Haru and repeatedly slammed him into the wall, until he was kicked in the knee.

"STOP IT BOTH OFF YOU!" Chihiro screamed at the two of them. "Grimmjow, shame on you. You know not to-"Here she was cut off as Haru slammed Grimmjow against wall, then grabbed his gelled hair and repeatedly banged his head into the wall.

Yuki grabbed Haru and wacked him in the head, effectively getting rid of black Haru. Grimmjow scowled.

"What is going on here?!" Ochi-sensei had heard all the ruckus and come out.

"HE ATTACKED ME!" Grimmjow automatically shouted.

"I had every right to. He made Momiji cry. So I punched him." Haru shrugged.

""Detention, both of you. I can see you both got attacked."

"What the hell?" Chihiro looked at them all. "Care to explain?"

"Grimmjow made Momiji cry by insulting his clothing, so Haru got pissed and punched Grimmjow, who slammed Haru into the wall and was beating him up- or at least, trying to." Kyo explained the whole thing in a neutral tone, but had to add the jibe to Grimmjow at the end.

"GRIMMJOW!" Chihiro glared at him.

"What? He's wearing girl clothing, which is fuckin' stupid."

"You still don't go insulting people. I'm very sorry, Momiji. Can you forgive Grimmjow?" The last part of Chihiro's sentence was directed at Momiji.

"Of course. But he shouldn't have beaten up Haru."

"OF COURSE I FUCK-"

"SHUDDAP GRIMMJOW!" laughter rang at Chihiro's command.

Oo0oO

"Hey Tohru, Uo!" Orihime and Chihiro looked over at the girls.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come to Kurosaki's with us? You can bring the boys."

"Sure! But can I bring my boyfriend, too? He's another Sohma." Arisa looked at them hopefully.

"Of course." Just come by at around 3:00!"

Oo0oO

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Tohru looked at the group, rushing to Ichigo's house. Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Uo, Kureno, and Machi were all going.

"Hey!" Ichigo was waiting outside for them. "Come on in!"

"Oooo, who are these people, Ichigo? You didn't tell Daddy so many-"

'SHUDDAP! Excuse my dad, he's always like this." Ichigo led the group up to his room, where Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Chihiro, and Grimmjow were all waiting.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?" Grimmjow roared, staring at Haru.

Haru smirked. "I was invited."

"WHAT! WHO THE CRAP INVITED HIM?" Grimmjow glared at them all.

"Guilty." Chihiro smiled. She knew Grimmjow couldn't get mad at her.

"Everyone, just calm down. We are going to be civil people." Rukia glared at them all, daring them to say anything. Ichigo hugged her. And got pushed by Renji, and bumped into Orihime, who crashed into Haru. Haru turned into a cow. Everyone stared.

Grimmjow broke the silence. "What the fuck?"

Oo0oO

**Wolfie-chan: Don't kill me…I like cliffhangers! Will Hatori wipe their minds..and will the memory changer work on soul reapers and an espada? Find out next time!**

** Haru: You suck. You a.) Make me seem like a twisted asshole, and b.) why do I have to be the one to change?**

** Wolfie-chan: A cow is the most strange.**

** Haru: WTF**

** Wolfie-chan: Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease R&R people!**


	3. Secrets Unveiled

All Things Together

Chapter 3: Secrets Unveiled

**Wolfie-chan: I'm back! Didn't you just love my cliffhanger? **

** Haru: No. I hated it.**

**Kyo: So did I.**

** Wolfie-chan: ….T_T...killjoy….BTW: do you guys just not like the story? Cause no one's reviewing. **

** Disclaimer: **All Bleach aspects belong to Tite Kubo, and all Fruits Basket related aspects belong to Takaya Natsuki

Claimer: Chihiro belongs to me

Grimmjow: SHE FUCKIN' BELONGS TO ME!

Oo0oO

_"Everyone, just calm down. We are going to be civil people." Rukia glared at them all, daring them to say anything. Ichigo hugged her. And got pushed by Renji, and bumped into Orihime, who crashed into Haru. Haru turned into a cow. Everyone stared._

_Grimmjow broke the silence. "What the fuck?"_

"Oh shit." Kyo stared at the now cow form Haru, then at the aw-struck group.

"Well…should we call Hatori?" Kureno didn't seem too upset.

"I guess. Go call him. I'm gonna explain this shit to them." Everyone stared. Not only was Haru a cow (or really, an ox), but he was a talking cow (ox).

"Explain. Now." Renji felt the need to say that.

"Kay…so…our family, the Sohma family, is cursed. We turn into an animal from the zodiac when we come into contact with another person of the opposite sex. Haru is the ox, I am the rat, Kureno is the rooster, and Kyo is the cat." Yuki explained.

"Wait…you said the zodiac…but the cat's not part of the zodiac..." Rukia looked at them all, confused.

"I am not explaining that and neither are they." Kyo stated, looking irritated.

"Okay…so why are you calling that person-Hatori?" Ichigo was pretty sure that was his name.

"Hatori can erase memories…he'll erase your memory of this." Yuki said as Kureno walked back in.

"Hatori is coming. He's gonna make them a deal. He'll be here soon."

Oo0oO

"Hello." Hatori glanced at them all. They all stared at him. He hated to do this.

"Kureno said you'd make us a deal?" Ichigo stared boldly at Hatori.

"Yes. If-" He was cut off by Shigure.

"Ha'ri? You in here?" Shigure pranced into the room. "Akito~ oh, who's this?" Shigure was staring at Orihime.

"Shigure…I'm working." Hatori growled.

"You were saying..." Rukia prompted.

"Yes. You tell us your secret that I know your hiding, and you can keep you memory."

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Chihiro, and Grimmjow glanced at each other. Was it worth it? They decided- "Fine."

"Good. Start talking."

"We are soul reapers. We help the dead move on. We are from a place called the Seireitei. Ichigo is a deputy soul reaper. He's from here. Orihime has powers, as does Chad. Uryu is the last Quincy, which is sort of like a soul reaper, Chihiro has powers, and Grimmjow's an Espada." Rukia explained.

"Can we go to the-" 'poof' Haru changed back and started putting his clothes on. "–Seireitei?" Tohru looked hopeful, ignoring the half naked Haru.

"Sure. Why not? We're supposed to go back now anyway." Renji said.

"Fine. But we're bringing Ayame, Mine, Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji too." Shigure grinned.

"Sure. Why not?"

Oo0oO

They soon found out why not. Ayame was the most dramatic person any of them had ever met, and that was including Rangiku, Shunsui, and Rangiku's daughter, Kazuma. Mine wasn't much help, either, always fluttering around Ayame.

"Shut up and pack, Aya." Hatori sighed. Why oh why did he let Shigure decide they needed Aya. He rubbed his face, then winced. He had a large, mottled purple bruise over his right eye, because Akito had been very irritated. Shigure had been coming to find him when he went to the Kurosaki's, and Akito had wanted him. When he came so late, she decided he needed to be punished.

"You shouldn't rub it, darling Tori. It will make it hurt more." Aya glanced at Hatori, concerned.

"I know. I am, after all, the doctor."

"I know, Tori. By the way, what are we gonna tell Akito?" Aya sang.

"I don't know."

Oo0oO

I the end, they decided telling Akito nothing and just leaving was the best idea. And so Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Chihiro, Grimmjow, Hatori, Ayame, Kyo, Yuki, Mine, Machi, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Kureno, Uo (Arisa), Tohru, Shigure, and Haru left for the Seireitei.

"So….how do we get there?"

Oo0oO

**Wolfie-chan: I am very very very very sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but this seemed like a really good place to stop. ****Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease**** R&R!**


	4. The Seireitei

All Things Together

Chapter 4: The Seireitei

**Wolfie-chan: Wow. You guys are getting a lot of updates in one week. I only got two reviews for my amazing fight scene! Is anyone even reading this?**

**Disclaimer: **All Bleach aspects belong to Tite Kubo, and all Fruits Basket related aspects belong to Takaya Natsuki

Claimer: Chihiro belongs to me…well really Grimmjow now...

Grimmjow: Yupp.

Oo0oO

"Wow." Kyo looked around. They had arrived in the Seireitei a little earlier, and he was impressed. Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro had gone to play with Yachiru, and everyone else was being lead to the person in charge, an old man they called Head Captain Yamamoto. He glanced around. The building in the center was tall, taller than most buildings he'd ever seen. And there was something about this place that seemed purer almost…magical.

"It's pretty impressive, isn't it?" Renji glanced over at Kyo.

"Ya..it's…wow." Kyo just stared.

"I remember the first time I was in it. I was so amazed; I could form a coherent sentence." Renji laughed, as did Rukia, who was listening.

"Yupp, all he could say was 'uhhhh'. It was hilarious." Rukia added.

Oo0oO

"Why did you bring them here, Lieutenant Abarai Renji?" Yamamoto's voice boomed around the area.

"I felt that…that...that..." Renji tried to answer, but really, he had no idea.

"He felt that, under the circumstances of their curse, us knowing it, and them knowing about us, it would be fine, Head Captain Yamamoto." Rukia came to his rescue.

"…..I suppose it will be fine. They can stay with whomever they chose. You're dismissed."

Oo0oO

Everyone was standing in a courtyard that faced the tall building. "You can all stay!" Rukia smiled at them all "But you have to figure out who you're going to stay with. Tohru, Arisa, you two can stay with me."

"I can take Kyo, but there isn't much room in my barrack for anyone else." Kyo nodded at Renji.

"We have some empty barracks that can fit all you." Grimmjow said, motioning to Ayame, Mine, Hatori, Shigure, Kureno, Yuki, Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro. "But I'm not taking him." The last part was directed at Haru, who scowled.

"Well then where am I supposed to stay?" Haru kicked the ground.

"Grimmjow, just let him stay with you guys. It's not like it's the same room or anything, just the same building." Chihiro reasoned, glancing at the scowling Haru.

As Grimmjow and Chihiro argued, Hatori turned to Shigure. "Why were you so keen to get out of there without Akito knowing?"

"Well…remember that night a few days ago (before they moved) you left the club without me and I had to walk home and I went to your place because it was closer?"

"And I told you to go away and go to the main house? And sleep with Ren if you felt so bad?"

"Ya. Well….I did sleep with Ren, and Akito's pretty mad about it." Shigure gave a lopsided smile. Hatori sighed. He remembered that night well. Why did Shigure have to bring it up?

_Flashback_

_ Hatori wasn't sure why he agreed to drive Ayame and Shigure to the club. He supposed it was because even he felt that they needed to get out, especially after all the stress of planning the move. Oh well. It was gonna be a long night._

_ On that topic he was right. Ayame found Mine, and they were fun to talk to but they went off after a little bit. Then he was talking to Shigure, but every 5 minutes Shigure would leave and go flirt with some stupid girl. Eventually Hatori was sitting by himself, smoking. So he decided to get a bottle of whiskey. He wasn't sure why, but he drank some anyway, looking around. It wasn't the best club. It was a little dark in there, and it was loud, with people talking and music playing. He was sitting at one of the tables near the bar._

_ Ayame notice that Hatori was by himself, and, leaving Mine behind, walked across the loud, noisy bar. "Hey Ha'ri." He purred, slurring his words together. Hatori laughed. He knew why Ayame was being like this. Ayame wanted to make Shigure mad for leaving Hatori by himself, and flirting incessantly with him would do the trick. But only if he acted right. And he was going to._

_ "Hello Aya." He found that he slurred just a little. Had he been drinking? He glanced at the partially empty whiskey bottle. Apparently he had._

_ "It's nice to see your drinking a little. You're normally so uptight." Ayame grinned. Then scowled. "What do you want, Shigure? Can't you see I'm busy?"_

_ "Busy flirting with someone who has no interest on you." Shigure said, even though he wasn't sure. "Shouldn't you be with your little girlfriend?" He poured himself a glass of Hatori's whiskey._

_ "Of course. Ta!" Ayame danced off. Shigure soon left again, as a new girl caught his eye. That pattern continued for most of the night, until finally Hatori had had enough. _

_ "I'm leaving." He told Ayame and Shigure. "You can catch a ride with Mine, right?" The last part was directed at Ayame._

_ "Of course."_

_ "But I need a ride!" Shigure whined. He looked at Ayame for help, but the man had disappeared._

_ "I don't care." Hatori walked outside and drove home. When he got there he lit a cigarette and sat on the porch, smoking and staring at the stars. Several hours later, that was how Shigure found him._

_ "I need somewhere to stay. I had to walk here, and my place is pretty far."_

_ "I don't care. Go stay at the main house. I'm sure that if you feel and act bad enough you can sleep with Ren."_

_ "That's mean, Ha'ri." Shigure fake-pouted, thinking Hatori was kidding. After all, Hatori __always __let him stay._

_ "I could care less." And he got up and slammed the door._

_End Flashback_

And of course, Shigure took his advice and slept with Ren. "That was really stupid." Hatori shook his head.

"I know. That's why I needed to leave, though."

Oo0oO

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Grimmjow screamed at Haru, who had his feet in the air and was relaxing on the chair that Grimmjow had just left for a moment. They were both in the barracks kitchen, and the said chair had a view out the window into the courtyard where people were training Haru had managed to piss Grimmjow off several times in the course of the week here, and this was the snapping point..

"What? It's just a chair." Haru looked at Grimmjow, completely oblivious to what he had down.

"Right. It's just a chair. Just a fuckin' chair. BUT WHAT ABOUT ALL THE OTHER FUCKIN' THINGS YOU DID TOO!" Grimmjow grabbed the chair and flipped it (and Haru).

Haru stood up. "You could have just asked me to move, you know."

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO! IT WAS MY FUCKIN' CHAIR!"

"Watch your mouth, Grimmjow." Haru grinned. He could feel his black side slowly oozing out, but had control.

"WATCH YOURS, STUPID COW!" Grimmjow screamed, thinking cow (which was Haru's animal form) sounded better than most things in that sentence.

"What did you say?" Haru's voice was dangerously low. His eyes were black, giving away that he was, in fact, black Haru.

"Stupid cow!" Grimmjow smiled. He'd found a way to get to the bastard.

"Get up. We shouldn't ruin this nice kitchen, and I want people to see when I kick your ass." Haru dragged a surprised Grimmjow out the door, then proceeded to beat him up.

Grimmjow grinned, and fought back. He beat the shit out of Haru, but he just kept coming back. What was wrong with this dude? Haru sent a kick to his head, snapping it back. Grimmjow fell to the ground. His head hurt bad. While he didn't like the dude, he hadn't wanted to kill him before. But the shot Haru had just delivered could have killed a weaker person. Fine, Grimmjow decided. If it's a death match he wants, it's a death match he gets. Grimmjow prepared a cero in his hand. He was gonna finish the bastard.

Haru looked at the glowing thing in Grimmjow's hand. Fuck this, he thought. I need to kill this bastard. Who does he think he is? How dare he call me stupid. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME STUPID!" Haru lunged.

Grimmjow fired.

Oo0oO

Wolfie-chan: CLIFFHANGER! XD I've not gotten very many reviews on this story…actually, it's just the wonderful K-chanLovesAnimeXD that's reviewing. So if you're reading this, please R&R!


	5. Bringing This Together

All Things Together

Chapter 5: Bringing This Together

**Wolfie-chan: I just realized I made a mistake! Kazuma was secretly born ****before**** the Winter War, not ****during**** it. She is, after all, 15. Are people reading this?**

** Hatori: It would appear that no one is.**

** Wolfie-chan: …..shut up. T_T**

** Hatori: No. **

**Wolfie-chan: Backstageinuyashatamer (), thank you so much for reviewing! You are the seond person ever to review! And I'm glad you love it **

**Disclaimer: **All Bleach aspects belong to Tite Kubo, and all Fruits Basket related aspects belong to Takaya Natsuki

Claimer: Chihiro belongs to me

Grimmjow: I thank you for creating her! BUT SHE IS NOW MINE!

Oo0oO

_Haru looked at the glowing thing in Grimmjow's hand. Fuck this, he thought. I need to kill this bastard. Who does he think he is? How dare he call me stupid. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME STUPID!" Haru lunged._

_Grimmjow fired._

Grimmjow didn't expect Haru to lunge at him. Really, was the ox that stupid? And then it hit him. He didn't know how much danger a cero was to him. But it was too late. The cero was fired. Grimmjow was surprised to see it had hit the opposite wall, with no apparent pieces of Haru contained.

Haru didn't know what hit him. One minute, he was flying at Grimmjow, ready to kill the bastard, and the next, he was crashing into a side wall as a cow. "Uhhhh…" His head hurt. As he glanced around, he noticed Grimmjow staring at him, amazed, and a pile of rubble on the opposite wall. Then he felt something move. "What?"

"Are you okay?" A girl stood up a few feet away. "OMG. YOU'RE A COW!" She stared, wide eyed. She had long blonde hair, was shorter than him, thin, had blue eyes, and was rather cute.

"Kazuma, he's one of our guests. And what the fuck happened here?" Renji walked in, ruffled Kazuma's hair, and glanced around. "Grimmjow, what did you do? Haru, are you okay?"

"He started it! He's been pissing me off all week, and today he attacked me!" Grimmjow roared.

"He called me stupid. No. One. Ever. Calls. Me. STUPID!" Haru roared back, changing back to a human.

"SHUDDAP! Both of you are stupid fools-" Renji started, but was cut off when Yuki showed up and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Don't kill him, Haru, he didn't mean it." Yuki explained. Haru scowled, then walked off.

"What, don't I get a thank you for saving you life?" Kazuma asked.

"I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Haru roared, walking away.

"It didn't look like that. Grimmjow was gonna cero your ass off, and maybe next time, I'll let him." She mumbled.

"What was that for?" Renji turned to Yuki. "They were both being idiots!"

"You never, ever call Haru stupid or a fool, unless you have a death wish." At this point, lots of people were gathered around.

"Why not?" Rukia came to stand by Renji.

"You just don't. It's a…touchy subject for him." Hatori glared at them, daring them to ask more questions. They didn't.

"It has to do with Akito." Momiji put in. Everyone stared at him.

"Who's Akito?" Ichigo asked.

"Not here. Let's go sit somewhere, and then we can explain it." Hatori led the group away. Ayame, Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Ichigo, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Grimmjow, Chihiro, and Kazuma all followed. Eventually they all ended up sitting at the table in the Kuchiki household, eating lunch.

"So, we all want to know about Akito. Are you going to explain?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Hatori sighed. "We, as you know, are the zodiac animals. Well, Akito is like our God. We have to do what she says. And….she's not always the nicest."

"She's a bitch who abuses her power." Kyo interjected.

"Kyo…" Yuki glared.

"She's extremely controlling, and she likes to mess with people's minds. So, since one of the zodiac stories is the rat tricked the cat so the cat's not one of them, Kyo's always been out casted…until recently, when Akito decided she liked Miss Honda. Another story is how the rat used the ox and rode to the banquet, making the ox look stupid and foolish. So Haru's always been…well...Akito decided that Haru must also be an idiot, so he's always been taunted for being one."

"But they are not the only ones. My dearest darlingest brother was punished as well…for being the evil rat. And obviously that's not true!" Ayame interjected. Yuki frowned. "Come now, we are leaving. I will see you later, darling!" The last part of Ayame's sentence was directed at Hatori, who sighed. Ayame left, dragging Yuki with him. Kazuma left as well.

"Akito has left many scars." Shigure looked at them all. "It's what she does. And she's always thought she could control us all. However, she's losing her control. Kureno's not a lapdog anymore, and you, Hatori, you left as well!" Shigure smiled.

'Yes, Akito is slowly losing control. She won't relinquish her hold on us easily, though." Kyo looked at them all. "She just barely accepted Tohru. And what's she gonna say about this? Hm?"

Oo0oO

Kazuma wandered around. She'd left because she had heard enough. She wanted to find Haru- find him and apologize. She wasn't sure why, but she felt sorry. Maybe he had felt he needed to fight Grimmjow. She could understand that. Her father was, after all, Gin Ichimaru. And she was Kazuma Ichimaru!

When she did finally find him, she was surprised to find he was just sitting there. He was at the edge of the Seireitei, sitting at the base of a tree in the woods. He was completely oblivious to her, just sitting there staring at the ground. She moved forward, accidently stepping on a twig, which snapped.

Haru's head shot up. He saw her and frowned, "What do you want?" He's voice was sharp.

"I…I just wanted to see if you were-" she was instantly cut off.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone." He went back to staring at the ground. She went and sat next to him.

"Hatori told us about Akito." She said softly. "He told us what type of person she is.

"Oh really? Did he tell you how Akito would lock me or Yuki in a room, a dark room, and leave us there for hours on end, then come in and punish us for nothing at all? Hmm?" His voice was laced with anger and sadness.

"No. He told us that Akito likes to leave scars, scars that will always be there. How she likes to always be in control. How she needs it. And how now, she's losing her control." Haru said nothing, and Kazuma realized that he was keeping down black Haru. "Why are you so angry?"

"You would be too, if all your life you were taunted and punished for something you never did. If all your life you were called stupid and foolish because of someone else. If, when you finally met that someone, you realized you were stupid and foolish, for thinking that they were bad. Because Yuki…Yuki is a good person. He would never do what the rat in the stories did." Haru never once looked up.

She just watched him for a minute. She couldn't understand why anyone would be that terrible. "How could Akito do that?"

"She's our God, and she likes to make sure we never forget it."

"Since you've told me all this, it's only fair that I tell you something about me, right?' Kazuma looked at Haru, who barely nodded his head. "You know about the Winter War, right?" He nodded. "Kay, well I was born before it. My parents, Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku Matsumoto, kept me a secret because they were not yet married. Then, when my dad betrayed the soul society, my mother decided I needed to stay a secret. For a while I was living with Renji, pretending to be a maid at the Kuchiki manor, but then people began to suspect. So then I was living with Izuru Kira, but eventually people became suspicious again. So my mom, Renji, and Izuru built me a house out here. They would come and bring me food, and stay and visit. Eventually, after the war and my parent's marriage, they brought me into the public." She glanced at him. He was watching her.

"Is the house still out here?"

"Yes. I visit it sometimes. Would you like to see it?" I grinned. I loved that house, and wouldn't mind showing it to him.

"Sure.." They both stood up. They walked through the forest for a while, until they came to a particularly thick set off trees. They pushed through and came to a beautiful clearing. The trees were thick all around, and you could see the sky. In the center there was a small, stone cottage. There was a table outside of it, and a stream behind it.

"The cottage is always stocked with food. I use it sometimes to just get away from everything." She started walking towards it. He followed her. Inside the house it was this nice, cozy cottage. There was a couch, a table with chairs, a fireplace and a kitchen on the first floor, and stairs leading up to the second.

"It's really...nice." He finished lamely. "I like it."

"I'm glad." She smiled at him. "Do you want anything to eat?"  
Oo0oO

"Where is Kazuma?" Rangiku was having a minor spaz attack. "Where is my daughter?"

"Calm down, Rangiku. She's probably in the woods." Izuru glanced at Rangiku, who was pacing back and forth.

"But we need to get her ready for the big dinner!" Rangiku, Gin, Kazuma, Izuru, Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Grimmjow and the espada, Chihiro, and all the Sohmas (and Tohru and Arisa) had been invited to dine with Byakuya and Rukia.

"Calm down, Rangiku. She'll show up before then. She always does." Gin smiled.

"…You're right. She'll show up." Rangiku smiled, then looked around their home. It was a nice, simple yet elegant house.

"We're gonna go get ready." Gin nodded at Izuru, and both men left the room.

Oo0oO

Wolfie-chan: Hey! I hope you liked this chapter. I gave more background on Kazuma. Also, I know it was just Yuki that used to be locked up, but for the sake of the story it's now him and Haru.

Hatori: This was anti-climatic.

Wolfie-chan: How so?

Hatori: Well I was expecting Ak- (gets cut off by Shigure's hand covering his mouth.

Shigure: IGNORE THIS FOOL! (To Hatori) Don't give it away you idiot!

Ayame: (Sigh) Please R&R before something catastrophic happens to our author.


	6. Chaos at the Kuchiki's

All Things Together

Chapter 6: Chaos at the Kuchiki's

**Wolfie-chan: No, I have not given up on Kozakura…I'm just taking a break. I'm also curious…who's reading this?**

** Shigure: No one, really.**

** Ayame: You are sooooo pessimistic right now! Obviously she has three people: K-chan, her friend (non-fanfiction) Abby, and Backstageinuyashatamer ()!**

** Shigure: Ha'ri's mad at me… :,(**

** Wolfie-chan: Serves you right. You were being stupid. On with the story!**

**Imaginary Muse: You need to write Interviews with Death, Kozakura, All Things Together, The Next Step, and that new The Covenant piece idea you have or you're not getting out of here alive!**

**Wolfie-chan: On with the story… (Flees muse)**

Oo0oO

"_Calm down, Rangiku. She'll show up before then. She always does." Gin smiled. _

_ "…You're right. She'll show up." Rangiku smiled, then looked around their home. It was a nice, simple yet elegant house. _

_ "We're gonna go get ready." Gin nodded at Izuru, and both men left the room._

Kazuma never showed up, and Rangiku, not wanting to be late for the dinner, was forced to leave without her. It made her panic, as Kazuma was never late. So, all through dinner, Rangiku fretted.

"Calm down, Rangiku. She's probably in the woods. Sometimes she loses herself out there for hours at a time." Renji tried to pacify a nervous Rangiku. "You know how she is."

"But she said she would remember." Rangiku glanced around. They were sitting in the dining hall at the Kuchiki mansion.

"Everyone forgets things sometimes." Izuru was sitting across from Renji.

"I'm sosososososo sorry for forgetting!" Kazuma apologized, standing in the entrance to the Kuchiki dining hall with Haru. "I was at the cottage, and I just lost track of time."

"It's fine. Sit, both of you." Byakuya nodded at the empty seats.

Haru sat down in the empty seat next to Hatori, who gave him a chastising look. Kazuma sat next to her mother, who hugged her.

"As I was about to say, Captain Yamamoto decided that the Sohmas can stay for a while-" Here he was cut off by a yell.

"YOU STUPID GIRL! RIN! YOU SAID THEY WOULD BE-" Here the woman stopped screaming at the girl next to her as she walked into the dining hall.

"Akito." Hatori stood up, quickly followed by Ayame and Shigure.

"You all need to come home. HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT MY CONSENT! AND YOU!" Here she glared at Hatori. "YOU LEAVE WITH NO WARNING! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF I HAD DIED! HM? YOU KNOW MY CONDITI-" Here she was cut off by Byakuya.

"May I ask who you are?"

"I am Akito, head of the Sohma house." Everyone stared. This thin, frail girl was the head? "And I've come to take back my troublesome charges. Get up. All of you. We are leaving this instant!" Akito glared at them all, daring them to defy her.

"No." Everyone stared at Yuki. Quiet Yuki, who never, ever disobeyed Akito.

Oo0oO

Wolfie-chan: Sickeningly short, but I needed to stop. My arm is going to fall off. I got a shot today and my arm feels like it's been mauled or something whenever I move it. Sorry.


	7. The Split, Part I

All Things Together

Chapter 7 Part 1: Split

**Wolfie-chan: Hello, my readers! **

** Hatori: (Is running) Hey! Can you lock the door?**

** Wolfie-chan: Sure. (locks door) Why?**

** Hatori: I'm hiding from Ayame and Shigure….(slides down in front of door, panting)**

** Wolfie-chan: Why?….T_T …..never mind, I don't want to know. **

**Hatori: No, you really don't.**

**Wolfie-chan:….This chapter is two parts-the first part is Akito leaving and what happens in the soul society, and the second part follows Akito and the Sohma's….. Anyway…here's the story (cue story entrance)!**

Oo0oO

_"I am Akito, head of the Sohma house." Everyone stared. This thin, frail girl was the head? "And I've come to take back my troublesome charges. Get up. All of you. We are leaving this instant!" Akito glared at them all, daring them to defy her._

_ "No." Everyone stared at Yuki. Quiet Yuki, who never, ever disobeyed Akito._

"What?" Akito glared at Yuki. Ayame looked nervously between the two, then did the unexpected. He grabbed Yuki around the waist and picked him up, carrying him over to Akito's side. He was closely followed by Mine and Kureno, who stopped to say something to Arisa, who simply nodded.

"What are you doing?!" Yuki muttered/screamed. (You know what I mean…you sort of whisper scream? Right?)

"Saving you from death by Akito. You'll thank me later, dearest brother. Also, Machi was going to say something and accidently get herself hurt." Ayame whispered back. "I'm sorry about my brother. He is being delusional." Ayame announced to the group…and Akito.

"Good. I was under the impression he had just defied me. Now get over here, all of you! Except Kyo. You can stay here. That is my gift to you, Tohru. Kyo and Momiji." Akito nodded to the two boys in question, then turned to everyone else. "I said, get over here. Did you not hear me, or are you all suddenly going mad?!"

"They are not leaving. You are a mentally unstable child that needs-" Byakuya was cut off by Shigure.

"Don't listen to him. He's not well. And we are coming, of course. I mean, we don't want to…to…" Shigure trailed of nervously, going over to Akito with Kisa and Hiro. Hatori glanced around once more, then followed them.

"Good. I'm being forgiving today, so he will not get punished. Haru, are you really thinking about defying me, you stupid, foolish ox?" Akito laughed, her voice high and cold. She had noticed that everyone had joined her except Haru.

"I am not stupid. And why should I have to go with you?"

"Are you forgetting something? I AM YOUR GOD! YOU MUST OBEY ME!" She screamed. Hatori whispered something to her, and she reluctantly nodded. He went over to where Haru was.

"If you value your life and those of the people around you, you will come with me. I have every belief that Arisa, Tohru, and your new friends here will rescue you." He whispered. Haru sighed, then followed Hatori.

"Good. Thank you, Hatori. Now we must be going." She said coldly.

"You don't really think we will let you leave with our friends, do you?!" Renji yelled.

"No. I had hoped so, but didn't believe you smart enough to understand." Akito pulled out a knife and held it to Mine's head. "She's not one of mine. I don't need her. And so if anyone tries to stop us I will kill her without hesitation." Ayame stared, scared for Mine.

"You fucker." Grimmjow muttered.

"I'm glad we have an understanding. Now, I really must be going. Come along, everyone." And they left the Seireitei, just like that.

"Why the fuck didn't we try and stop her before she pulled a knife?!" Kazuma screamed.

"Because, darling, no one here thought she was a real threat." Izuru explained.

"Why? She's clearly a threat to them! Did you not see the looks on their faces when they saw her? The were scared! Scared of that bitch." Kazuma glared at everyone.

"We are going to rescue them." Everyone stared at Kyo. "All of them. Even the damn fucking rat."

"We should speak to Head Cap-" Byakuya was cut off by Rukia.

"No. We should act soon. We don't need his consent, because we all know he won't give it. So we plan, then act. Alright?" She looked at her brother pleadingly, because she knew he was the only one they needed to win over.

He sighed. She looked so much like Hisana when she did that, so there was no way he could refuse her. "…Alright."

"Yay! Thank you! Who wants to join the rescue team!" Soon enough, the team consisted of Uryu, Nemu (who'd been dating Uryu for a while and so had been at the dinner), Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Chihiro, Grimmjow (who'd reluctantly joined…apparently he didn't hate all of them, just Haru. Also, it meant a lot to Chihiro ;), Chad, Tohru, Kyo, Izuru, Machi, Momiji, Kazuma, and Arisa. Tohru, Arisa, Momiji, and Kyo had drawn the plan for the Sohma house, and where they thought everyone would be kept.

"Where's the room?" Kyo asked.

"What room? There are lots of rooms.." Tohru trailed off, starting to understand his meaning.

"The cat's room. I know there is one. And there's bound to be someone there." Kyo looked at the map for a minute, then pointed to a hallway. "There. It'd have to be there."

"Alright. We are ready. Let's go free them from that no good bitch!" Kazuma grinned.

Oo0oO

Wolfie-chan: Part 1 is up! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease R&R!


	8. The Split, Part II

All Things Together

Chapter 7 Part 2: Split

**Wolfie-chan: Yo!~**

** (silence and crickets)**

**Wolfie-chan:….This chapter is two parts-the first part is Akito leaving and what happens in the soul society, and the second part follows Akito and the Sohma's….. Also..this chapter isn't the nicest of chapters…just saying….you have been warned…..**

"_I am Akito, head of the Sohma house." Everyone stared. This thin, frail girl was the head? "And I've come to take back my troublesome charges. Get up. All of you. We are leaving this instant!" Akito glared at them all, daring them to defy her._

_ "No." Everyone stared at Yuki. Quiet Yuki, who never, ever disobeyed Akito._

"What?" Akito glared at Yuki. Ayame looked nervously between the two, then did the unexpected. He grabbed Yuki around the waist and picked him up, carrying him over to Akito's side. He was closely followed by Mine and Kureno, who stopped to say something to Arisa, who simply nodded.

"What are you doing?!" Yuki muttered/screamed. (You know what I mean…you sort of whisper scream? Right?)

"Saving you from death by Akito. You'll thank me later, dearest brother. Also, Machi was going to say something and accidently get herself hurt." Ayame whispered back. "I'm sorry about my brother. He is being delusional." Ayame announced to the group…and Akito.

"Good. I was under the impression he had just defied me. Now get over here, all of you! Except Kyo. You can stay here. That is my gift to you, Tohru. Kyo and Momiji." Akito nodded to the two boys in question, then turned to everyone else. "I said, get over here. Did you not hear me, or are you all suddenly going mad?!"

"They are not leaving. You are a mentally unstable child that needs-" Byakuya was cut off by Shigure.

"Don't listen to him. He's not well. And we are coming, of course. I mean, we don't want to…to…" Shigure trailed of nervously, going over to Akito with Kisa and Hiro. Hatori glanced around once more, then followed them.

"Good. I'm being forgiving today, so he will not get punished. Haru, are you really thinking about defying me, you stupid, foolish ox?" Akito laughed, her voice high and cold. She had noticed that everyone had joined her except Haru.

"I am not stupid. And why should I have to go with you?"

"Are you forgetting something? I AM YOUR GOD! YOU MUST OBEY ME!" She screamed. Hatori whispered something to her, and she reluctantly nodded. He went over to where Haru was.

"If you value your life and those of the people around you, you will come with me. I have every belief that Arisa, Tohru, and your new friends here will rescue you." He whispered. Haru sighed, then followed Hatori.

"Good. Thank you, Hatori. Now we must be going." She said coldly.

"You don't really think we will let you leave with our friends, do you?!" Renji yelled.

"No. I had hoped so, but didn't believe you smart enough to understand." Akito pulled out a knife and held it to Mine's head. "She's not one of mine. I don't need her. And so if anyone tries to stop us I will kill her without hesitation." Ayame stared, scared for Mine.

"You fucker." Grimmjow muttered.

"I'm glad we have an understanding. Now, I really must be going. Come along, everyone." Akito kept a firm grip on Mine as they head back home. When they got to the Sohma house she had everyone come into the throne room, where she released Mine. "WHAT WERE YOU ALL THINKING! YOU ABANDONED ME!" She screamed.

"We were think-" Hatori was cut off by Akito's cold voice.

"Silence. I will deal with you shortly. Yuki, Kureno, Kisa, Hiro, Mine, you are stupid fools. But, as I am feeling especially lenient today, you may all leave." The five of them scrambled out before Akito could change her mind. "Haru…you stupid, foolish ox….I will deal with you after I deal with these three." Here she motioned to Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori. "For now, go to your room. I will come see you shortly." Haru scrambled out. "Ayame! What were you thinking?"

Ayame looked down, then back up. "Well, I needed to protect my dearest Yuki! And Shigure and Hatori! And I didn't think you'd miss me….so I thought, well, if it was just a short trip…" Ayame trailed off.

"Fine. You can leave." Ayame glanced at Shigure and Hatori, saw the murderous look on Akito's face, and left quietly. "Shigure. What is your explanation."

"I knew you wouldn't miss me. I mean, I was always gone anyway…so I really didn't think it would matter." Shigure said quietly.

Akito sighed. "You are all so stupid! None of you should leave. I had a hard enough time parting with Kyo and Momiji, but they always annoyed me, and it's for Tohru…you may leave." Shigure pause, looking at Hatori. "LEAVE!" Shigure fled. "Now you, Hatori. And your explanation better be good. You're my doctor! You knew my condition! I COULD HAVE DIED! I HAD TO HAVE RIN TAKE CARE OF ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW HUMILIATING THAT WAS!?" Akito screamed, closing the distance between her and Hatori. "That's it, isn't it. You were trying to kill me! WEREN'T YOU!"

"Of course not. I just….I thought-" He was cut off by Akito.

"No, you didn't think! You just left! YOU JUST LEFT!" She screamed, slapping Hatori hard. Then she grinned. "I think you need to learn a lesson." Hatori looked down. "Do you agree?" Obviously a rhetorical question. Akito continued grinning as she proceeded to beat the shit out of Hatori. But that wasn't enough. She needed to make him bleed. And she did.

When it was finally over she scowled. "You're bleeding on my floor. Get out." He managed to get about half way down the hall before he collapsed. The last thing he heard was a familiar voice calling out for Aya and Shigure. Of course.

Oo0oO

Akito grinned. Hatori was taken care of, and she was pretty sure he wouldn't disobey her again anytime soon. She washed her hand, getting the blood out from under her nails, and glanced around. Time to pay a visit to Haru. He, too, needed to be 'taken care of'. She walked down the hall and yanked open Haru's door. He was sitting on his bed, looking down. "Get up." He did, and followed her out. He grew increasing worried as they headed down an unfamiliar hallway, leading to a single door.

"Please...god no...please..." He whispered. It was the cat's room. A room he was very familiar with. Akito grinned, knowing that he, too, would think twice before disobeying her again. And then she began his punishment.

Oo0oO

Hatori woke up with a pounding headache, the light that were on making it worse. And, as if that wasn't bad enough, he hurt. All over. Like he got run over by a gar that had spikes on it's tires or something. "What…"

"You're up!" Hatori sat up and located the voice. It belonged to Shigure, who was sitting in a chair at the end of the bed. He looked worried. "Aya was in here earlier, but he went to go see Yuki."

"Why do I have to wear this?" Yuki's voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

"Because, my darling, we all need a laugh. That's why we are visiting everyone. And now here's Hatori, who hopefully is up!" Aya thrust the door open, revealing an angry Yuki in…Hatori stared. There was no way. He blinked, and looked again. Yupp. Yuki was wearing a giant, extremely pink, extremely frilly dress. So he burst out laughed.

"You see? We all needed laughs." Aya sang.

"How did you manage to get him in that?!" Hatori asked, skeptic of Aya's methods.

"He was willing after everything that happened…well, not willing, exactly, but not as reluctant. So I succeeded!~" Aya sang triumphantly.

"And now your visiting people." Shigure clarified.

"Yes. It will make everyone laugh. Now come along, dearest brother!~" Aya and Yuki left.

Hatori and Shigure exchanged a look, and simultaneously burst out laughing. "I am impressed. Aya has gotten his brother in a dress finally, and you have learned how to treat wounds." Hatori looked down at his bandaged chest, then grinned at Shigure. "Miracles do exist."

Oo0oO

Wolfie-chan: Seemed like a good place to stop. Please R&R. No new chappies until you do...


	9. The Time to Act

All Things Together

Chapter 9: The Time to Act

**Wolfie-chan: The Big Bang chappie. And without further ado..**

** Fox-chan: Here's the story!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Bleach**

** Claimer: I own the idea, Chihiro, and Kazuma Ichimaru.**

** Wolfie-chan: I'm taking things into my own hands: I came up with my own reason as to how they all break the curse.**

Oo0oO

"We should go today." Kazuma glared at everyone else, daring them to say no. The group of rescue-going had been reduced (they only wanted a few people), and now consisted of Kazuma, Rukia, Renji, Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, Arisa, Ichigo, Orihime, Grimmjow, and Chihiro.

"We should. Everyone know the plan?" Arisa glanced at everyone.

"Of course. Sneak in the house together. Split up and go to your designated area, don't get caught, get you designated person, and meet back at the front. We've gone over this a dozen times now." Kyo sighed. "So let's go."

Oo0oO

Shigure sighed. It'd been several weeks, and still no sign of a rescue team. He was starting to give up hope. Akito was being kinder now, but Haru and Hatori took the brunt of her anger. Hatori was okay, but Haru now refused to come out of his room for anyone except Akito. This was worrisome.

"There you are. I need you to go out and fetch groceries." Akito commanded as Shigure turned the corner, almost crashing into her.

"…of course!" After the initial shock that Akito was letting him out wore off, Shigure was quick to respond. A walk outside would do him good.

"Take Hatori with you. He needs to get out." Akito called out as she kept walking, heading towards her room (presumably for a nap).

Shigure grinned; Akito was in a good mood. Things were getting better. He ran off to get Hatori, and, upon finding him, went out to shop. Since Akito never said to hurry, they walked around town for a while, discussing Haru. They didn't even notice the blue-haired man until they'd walked into him.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE- YOU TWO!" Grimmjow whirled around, ready to yell at them for crashing him, but then realized who they were. "Found you. We got…lost." That was when Hatori and Shigure noticed the rest of the small group, which contained Kazuma, Rukia, Renji, Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, Arisa, Ichigo, Orihime, Grimmjow, and Chihiro.

"You got lost." Hatori laughed."Alright. We'll take you back."

Oo0oO

When they got back, they quietly put away the groceries, then went to get everyone else. They found everyone except Haru. And when they got to his room, what they found was very…unfortunate.

"YOU! AKITOOOOO~!" Rin shrieked upon noticing the group.

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" Kazuma screamed at Rin. The girl pissed her off, and for a very good reason. Haru had told Kazuma all about Rin when they were hanging out in her cabin, and Kazuma had grown to hate this black haired beauty. She didn't deserve Haru.

Rin smirked. "Too late. Akito now knows you're here. She'll be coming shortly….bringing dear Haru, of course. Kureno, don't tell me you actually like that Yankee." She commented, noticing Arisa leaning against Kureno (his curse has been broken).

"What's it to you?" Kureno glared at her, but at that point Akito rushed in, dragging Haru behind her.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! HM?" She glared at the all murderously.

"What do you think?" Kazuma laughed mirthlessly. "We can't very well let you keep them locked up here."

"Oh really?" Akito laughed. "You're so stupid. I AM THEIR GOD! This is the way things have always been. They belong to me, and you cannot have them. Kyo and Momiji I could spare..I even let that idiot girl Mine have Aya…but no. You cannot have Yuki. You cannot have Shigure. You cannot have Hiro. YOU CANNOT HAVE HATORI! AND YOU CANNOT HAVE HARU!" Akito slapped Kazuma, dragging her nails and slightly drawing blood.

"Stop." Kureno glared at Akito. "We've let you rule us for so long, but there are some things you cannot change. You cannot change the fact that I'm no longer cursed, and I know why. I don't need you anymore- that ended the curse."

Oo0oO

**Wolfie-chan: And of course, I have no intention of telling you until the next chappie! Which shan't come until you all review! Tah! **


	10. Wish You Were Here

All Things Together

Chapter 8: Wish You Were Here

**Wolfie-chan: Sorry it took so long for the update. Updates are going to be slower now that school has started. If you want updates to be faster, reviews help! Also, this chappie is kind of sad, but it's the setup for the big bang! (I was listening to Wish you Were Here by Avril Lavigne…it fits the chappie.)**

** Fox-chan:….You suck.**

** Wolfie-chan: Why? **

** Fox-chan: Because I have been stuck with your muse in your head with absolutely nothing to do! Do you have any idea how boring that is!?**

** Wolfie-chan: …..oops? On with the story! (Flees angry Fox-chan)**

Oo0oO

It'd been several days since Akito had come and gotten them from the Seireitei, and Haru found himself missing it. Missing the Seireitei, missing all his new friends, even missing that asshole Grimmjow. Okay, maybe not missing Grimmjow, but he would have taken Grimmjow over Akito any day. Above all that, however, he found himself missing Kazuma, which was stupid. He barely knew the girl! And yet here he was, missing her. It was stupid. He was stupid. And he told himself that, over and over. Akito thinks he's stupid- therefore, he is stupid. Stupid.

Oo0oO

Kureno sighed. He finally had time to himself. Between Rin and Akito, that was a rare thing for him. And whenever he did have some time, he found his thoughts wander to her. To Arisa. He missed her, and wondered what she was doing. If she was enjoying her time in the Seireitei. If she and the others were okay. If they were going to come back…

Oo0oO

Over these past few days, Yuki had realized something. Something he should have realized a while ago. And that was simply that he loved Machi Kuragi. Unfortunately, unlike Kureno, he still had the curse. So things would be complicated. But none of that mattered anyway, since he was here and she was in the Seireitei with Miss Honda. He missed them both- he missed everyone. But Machi most of all.

Oo0oO

"I'm worried about Yuki." Ayame confided to Shigure. They were both sitting I Hatori's room, waiting for him to return. It had become a nightly habit. Immediately after dinner, Akito always wanted to see Hatori. So Ayame and Shigure would wait in Hatori's room until he returned, then clean up the blood and such.

"Why?"

"The only time he comes out of his room is for meals." Ayame fidgeted.

"Like Haru and Kureno. I think they are missing their friends. The only time anyone ever sees Haru is if you catch him as he's following Akito to the cat's room." Shigure frowned. "It can't be good for them."

"No, it can't." The conversation ended as the door open and Hatori pulled himself in.

Oo0oO

**Wolfie-chan: I know it's short, but it's the setup chappie. And if you want the big bang chappie, you need to review!**


	11. The Cure to the Curse

All Things Together

Chapter 10: The Cure to the Curse

**Wolfie-chan: …this story's almost over. Then I'm going to write some more on Kozakura. **

** Fox-chan: coughfinallycoughcough**

** Wolfie-chan:…shut-up…(smiles)**

** Disclaimer: Don't own it- just the idea, the way to end the curse, Chihiro, and Kazuma**

** Wolfie-chan: The beginning is cheesy….actually, the whole chapter concept is cheesy…it's kinda like the movie Penelope…**

Oo0oO

_ "Stop." Kureno glared at Akito. "We've let you rule us for so long, but there are some things you cannot change. You cannot change the fact that I'm no longer cursed, and I know why. I don't need you anymore- that ended the curse."_

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in what Kureno said. Then Akito asked, in a very low and dangerous tone, "What? What do you mean, you don't need me?"

Kureno looked at Arisa, who smiled and walked over to him. "He means, he doesn't need your acceptance. I love and accept him, and it broke the curse." She laughed. "Kyo doesn't have the curse either. Neither does Yuki or Ayame. They just haven't realized it yet." Machi, upon hearing that, hugged Yuki, who did not turn into a rat. Kyo, laughing, swept Tohru into a hug as well. Ayame kissed Mine, who blushed.

Akito paled. "N-no…this is impossible…"

Kyo laughed. "Impossible? No, not impossible. You just don't want it to happen, because now you have to let us go."

"Not all of you. I still have Hatori, and Shigure, and Momiji, and Kisa and Hiro, and Rin, and Haru!" Akito screamed, freaking out at her lack of control.

Arisa shook her head, smiling. "It doesn't have to be someone who's not part of the Sohma's to no longer have the cure. Kisa and Hiro are free. Momiji is too- his friends all love him, and that's all he needed, because it works different every time."

"I still have Hatori, Shigure, and Haru!" Akito insisted, staring when Shigure burst out laughing as well (now most people are laughing at her).

"My curse is gone. I don't know where it went, but it just disappeared. You don't have me- and you can't have Hatori, either."

"Yes..well…well…I STILL HAVE HARU! AND NOBODY CAN CHANGE THAT! And who would want to?"

"…who wouldn't want to?" Kazuma was staring at Akito like she was insane.

"ANYONE! He's the ox." She stated that like it was self-explanatory. Seeing that this was going nowhere, Kureno chose to explain.

"The ox is infamously know for being stupid and a fool. He was tricked into giving the rat a ride to the banquet."

And then everything made sense to Grimmjow. Why Haru was so fucking touchy about being called stupid. Of course.

"….but that wasn't Haru. It was some ox of the past…so how does it affect all of you?" As everyone thought about what Kazuma said, they realized she was right. How did it affect them? They just believed it did because that's what Akito told them.

"It doesn't." Kyo laughed. "It doesn't affect us at all!"

"You're right. We let Akito rule our lives for something that never really affected us." Hatori turned his head to the side, thinking about it. "But no longer. Now we will rule ourselves."

"And we will be free." Yuki smiled.

"Free." Echoed Haru. Akito, seeing that she had lost, fled the scene.

Kazuma hugged Haru, Machi hugged Yuki, and Tohru and Kyo kissed. All was well.

Oo0oO

**Wolfie-chan: THE END! Totally cheesy, but there will be a sequel with more epicness and evil peoples from Bleach. **


End file.
